Bleach: Japanese Bellflower
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: Haruoki Ritsuko, a normal human gifted with the Touch. Kuchiki Byakuya, an extra odinary captain. read to find out. i suck at summaries. :D TITLE CHANGED! Jap Bellflower is Byakuya's fave xD so yah. the title is random xD


A/N: Whoa… At last, I am back in writing fanfics which hardly ever gets any reviews T

A/N: Whoa… At last, I am back in writing fanfics which hardly ever gets any reviews T.T anyway, I hope you guys will like this!

_Doko ni mo ikanaide_ means _Don't go anywhere_

She tied up her chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail, her cerulean blue eyes flickering to the huge black object that was miles away from her. She cringed as the creature's howls reached her ears as if it was standing beside her. She quickly ran out of her room, her jacket unbuttoned. She was used to seeing strange things like that, but it still made her feel scared. She arrived at Karakura High, unnoticed by her classmates. The only people who greeted were Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora. She smiled at them and quickly sat down on her chair. Once again, she heard the howl and averted her gaze out the window. Ichigo and company noticed this and quickly assumed that she, too, could hear the Menos Grande that was disturbing the temporary peace of Karakura. Inoue ran to her side and clutched her shoulder gently.

"Ritsuko-chan, are you okay?"

"I…inoue…cant you hear that…? It's…it's like…piercing my ears…!" She whispered harshly as she clutched her ears in an attempt to block off all sounds.

"I can…Ritsuko-chan, we can hear it."

She abruptly looked up and stared at Inoue with wide eyes.

"You…can…?"

Inoue smiled at her. She took Ritsuko's hand and dragged her along with the group.

--

"BANKAI!"

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"For the pride of the Quincy…"

"Brazo de Izquierda…"

"Koten Zansshun, Tsubaki!"

Haruoki Ristuko watched in awe and disbelief as her five classmates fought the Menos. She gasped when a senkaimon opened beside her. She watched as an elegant-looking man walked in, his scarf flowing. Along with him came a short white-haired kid, also wearing the same outfit as the taller man, but with a different number imprinted on the back of his shirt. She froze in her spot and didn't notice that Ichigo and the others were done fighting. Rukia quickly knelt down at the sight of her brother.

"What brings you here, nii-sama?"

"The Bureau of the Technological Department sensed that an uncountable number of Menos will attack this town. We are here to do our duties."

"OH SHI- Kuchiki, that's your brother?!" Ritsuko butted in.

Everyone stared at her, trying to stifle their laughter as she pointed a slim finger at Byakuya.

"And what? That Shorty is your cousin?!" She added.

That blew the trigger. Ichigo and company laughed. Hitsugaya grew angrier every second while Byakuya tried to hide the smile that had found its way onto his face. Ritsuko stared at them

"…Uhm, Kuchiki-san, did I say something?" Ritsuko said as she tugged lightly at Byakuya's sleeve.

He averted his gaze toward her and his face turned stoic.

"You simply insulted the tenth squad captain of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushirou." He stated.

"…Oh. Sorry, Hitsugaya." She said as her face changed into a face of confusion.

--

Ritsuko trembled at the sight of the hollow that was twice her size and height. She was going home at that time when she got bored and followed a white kitten running around. That was when she saw the hollow. She clasped her hands together and prayed for mercy. She shrieked when the hollow charged at her. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"STOP!!"

She kept her eyes closed, and waited for the hollow to bite her, or poke her or whatever they did. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the hollow standing dumbly before her. She unclasped her hands and gulped. _Did it really did what I said??_, she wondered. She walked towards it, one step at a time. She calmly placed her palm on its mask. She gasped when the hollow started disintegrating at her touch.

"…It's gone…"

She stared at empty space before her, her hand still in mid-air. She abruptly turned around when she heard Ichigo's and Rukia's voice.

"Ritsuko! Ritsuko!"

"…Ichi…go…? Ru…kia?"

Her face paled and her hand trembled. She ran to Rukia, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rukia!! I thought I was gonna die!! Rukia!!"

"Shh…Its fine now, Haruoki."

--

Ritsuko had fallen asleep at Urahara's place as they discussed her case. They finally realized that she had a high spiritual energy, and that she was an important person to Karakura and Soul Society. Urahara also said that she had the gift of "the Touch", an ability that is given to a human once in a blue moon. It also enables the human to command any hollow and kill it with one touch. They turned to look at her as she groaned. Urahara sighed.

"She will have to stay the night here. Kurosaki-san, you and your friends should go home."

--

Urahara chuckled gleefully as he arranged the rooming assignments since Byakuya and Hitsugaya will stay in the human world until the Menos Crisis has ended. There were only three rooms available. So, this is the arrangement that Urahara arranged.

First room: Tsukabishi Tessai and Urahara Kisuke

Second room: Tsugimiya Ururu, Jinta and Hitsugaya Toushirou

Third room: Kuchiki Byakuya and Haruoki Ritsuko

Byakuya wanted to kill Urahara as he chuckled gleefully.

"Well then, good night!"

A/N: is it good? Please leave a review :D thanks!


End file.
